


Espionage

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, They love each other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: When Krux and his Generals are away the Brother and 'Prisoner' will play
Relationships: Futureshipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed a lack of NSFW Futureshipping so I figured I could help with that

As Acronix watched Krux Machia and those idiot generals fly off in the blimp for whatever his brother had planned next. He himself was plotting something devious for his secret love Cyrus.

Unbeknownst to the others, Acronix had become a mole wanting out of its ensnarement, they'd snuck kisses here and there when Krux and his pets had their backs turned, but it wasn't enough for them. Even with the threat of being killed they longed and yearned for more, so once he was told by Krux that he would be going off on a solo mission with the generals he instantly hatched a plan, first he alerted Cyrus through his watch about when he would have a wide-open window to do whatever

Now he watched the blimp disappear into the distance, it was time to start his plan. He calmly made his way to Cyrus's prison, Krux had him ordered to watch the scientist for any more sabotage attempts, of course, Acronix did not listen, in fact to the former time masters amusement, Cyrus was busily at work working in as many hidden sabotages as he entered. 

Cyrus looked up smiling at him and then looked down continuing his work 

"Is my little cybug taking the opportunity I gave him to cause mischief?" Acronix purred as he shut the door, he strode over as Cyrus grinned even more that smug grin Acronix loved seeing

_"Fsm he'll be the literal death of me." ___

____

Acronix thought to himself as he walked around the desk, Cyrus taking a moment to tilt his head back, the former master of time took the opportunity to snatch a kiss. Cyrus smiled, his eyes twinkling with chaotic intent oh and also happiness he then looked back at the Iron doom piece and started working again.

"Get that done and I have something else up my sleeve for tonight." He hummed nipping at his secret lover's ear making Cyrus shiver at that teasing

"I'm already about done," he hummed tightening a screw back in"There... oh Acronix hah," 

Acronix had delved a hand directly into the man's pants a padded finger rubbing his clit in smooth but strong circles, 

Cyrus gripped Acronix as he worked the scientist he recaptured his lips both groaning as things began getting more and more heated Cyrus cried out into Acronixs mouth as he inserted a finger pumping it slowly 

"So naughty I'm supposed to be your enemy but here you are unraveling at my fingertips" he hummed inserting a second finger 

Cyrus shivered groaning at the larger man's words,

"Fuck Acronix, I don't care you've changed hah." 

Acronix smirked and retreated his hand making his lover whine until he untied his belt exposing his cock which was above average Cyrus smirked as he turned around and grabbed it Acronix gasping as Cyrus pumped slowly, pleasure surged through the former master of time. Cyrus's grip was tight but not to the point it was uncomfortable.

"God I want to-"

"Make me take it? Take control of the situation Nix I'm no porcelain doll." 

Cyrus groaned as his hair was grabbed he reached up and removed his glasses keeping eye contact with Acronix as he set them where they'd be safe. Acronix without hesitation pressed the tip to closed lips, the scientist opened them Acronix sliding in groaning lowly as warm heat enveloped him, he slowly thrust at first, 

"Fuck if only you could see yourself. Bruised lips wrapped around my..oh shit!" 

Cyrus caught him off guard as he started sucking hard on his lovers cock making Acronix subconsciously snap his hips forwards, making Cyrus let out a gurgled moan of surprise, Acronix grinned almost ferally at the discovery

"You want me to be brutal baby?" 

Cyrus shuddered in response looking up at him. it was all Acronix needed for him to let go and ravage his bug. Thrusting his hips as Cyrus moaned lowly after all they didn't want to alert the hivemind Vermilion to their activities the inventor focused back on what he was doing

Cyrus groaned again he was loving this he sucked hard letting his love have control of the entire situation. He felt Acronixes fingers entangle in his hair as his cock slid in and out praising him

"Bug fuck. I'm going to-!" 

Cyrus looked up again with flushed cheeks, red bruised lips tight around his cock it was the man needed, Acronix came hard biting his lip to stifle the cry. Both panting as the inventor swallowed, finally pulling off with a lewd sounding pop as he grinned. Oh fsm did Acronix want to save this memory in his mind his bug looking all ruffled red lips his jacket crumpled and mussed up his eyes hooded chest heaving

"You alright?" Cyrus questioned lust shining in dark grey pools 

"Holy hell bug much better than that so much better." Acronix manages to say before he kissed Cyrus tasting himself on his lips 

_"Oh fuck that's hot," _he thought to himself as he readied himself for the 2nd part of the night "I know now to ask may I lift you?"__

"During these situations just do it," Cyrus replied making Acronix grin

He finally lifted Cyrus from his chair, bent him over the table moving the wheelchair away. With swiftness he undid Cyrus's pants and pulled them down he groaned as he saw how wet the man was. 

"Writers above you amaze me." He murmured 

"Maybe it'd feel better- ohhh," Cyrus gripped the table as Acronix delved between his folds with swift fingers, two immediately inserted and his thumb circled his loves clit.

"What were you saying?" He purred teasing as Cyrus only lightly moaned in response 

"Please Nix, I can't please I need you." Cyrus suddenly begged 

Acronix hummed 

"I never can say no to you." 

He pulled his fingers out, taking his cock and guiding it to his loves entrance, he knew more than likely Cyrus was a virgin so he swiftly entered him covering the inventors' mouth to muffle the scream. Sure enough, Cyrus let out a screech, his knuckles going white his eyes closing tightly.

"I'm sorry Bug." He murmured trying to hold still he knew this was severely painful. He gently nibbled and nipped at the scientist's neck trying to help ease him through the pain, 

"Slowly move Nix." Cyrus finally panted, to which the man did 

Cyrus biting his lip to stop from crying out in pain knowing eventually it would melt into pleasure. Acronix kept his thrusting slow Cyrus slowly felt the pleasure creep in

"More" 

Acronix went a bit faster at his request until his love was struggling to keep quiet. Acronix pulled out and hauled Cyrus up off the desk taking the pants and tossing them so Cyrus's legs were free he reinserted himself. Going to the nearby wall to pin his lover to get more leverage he kissed the inventor as he thrust hard.

Cyrus cried out in his mouth, pleasure coursing through them, Acronix filled every inch of his love as he let go pounding hard. Cyrus trying not to make noise as the former time master reached in between them and rubbed his loves clit in tandem with his harsh thrusting the spring inside both of them about to break

"Bug I can't hold on," Acronix warned the tightness of his love wrapped around his length was too much 

"Together I can't!" 

Acronix kissed him deeply, both of them crying out into the others' mouth as they came hard. Cyrus shuddering in overstimulation as Acronix pulled out. 

"If that's you culled I can't wait till we get out of here," Acronix mumbled helping Cyrus get put back together

Cyrus let out a snort as they kissed again 

"I can't wait either." He responded 

Acronix set him back in his wheelchair all evidence of the activities of the two erased except in their memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Kuddos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
